rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perils of Casper and Kat Harvey
Casper and Kat get kidnapped by the new evil sorcerer who team up with Boris and Natasha so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen can work their best to save them. Plot When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat are driving around, they are being watched by Boris and Natasha whose met an evil sorcerer and his name is Dustyn Spellberg who has lived in the 13th century to the Present day and he has a plan for Boris and Natasha, they told them to kidnap a friendly ghost and a therapist's daughter whose were friendship to moose, squirrel and a FBI agent so those villains begin to capture them. They put the duo in the sacks and takes them to Dustyn, but Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen see that Casper and Kat were gon and they've been kidnapped by Boris and Natasha whose team up with Dustyn, so they must warns The Witch Sisters, Miranda, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Wendy and Peter immediately. Meanwhile Wendy help Penny to practice her ballet when they see Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen came and tell them, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Peter, Miranda and the Witch Sisters that Casper and Kat are in trouble, but Mr. Peabody didn't knows that Wendy's arch nemesis, Desmond Spellman has a great-cousin named Dustyn Spellberg who is on Boris and Natasha's side to get rid of Casper and Kat so he will put them in the Mystic Abyss just like his great-cousin. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have better rescues the kids immediately before Dustyn Spellberg vanished them. At Dustyn's secret lares, he, Boris and Natasha tie Casper and Kat to the chair, Kat asked Dustyn, why is he doing this to her and Casper, but Dustyn told them that he was stolen peoples memories to make himself immortal. Now he's going to vanish the kids into Mystic Abyss so he used his powers to opening the Abyss and then he will trap them. Suddenly, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends show up and demands Dustyn to let Casper and Kat go. Dustyn remember Wendy when his great-cousin tried to banish her into the Abyss but she was saved by Casper for many years ago and then Desmond got into a abyss. Boris and Natasha begin to throw Casper and Kat into abyss but Rocky put the rope on his body and told Bullwinkle and Karen to hold on to it and then he fly to the abyss to save Casper and Kat, but Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Wendy, Peter and Miranda push Dustyn into abyss just like what the Ghostly Trios did to Desmond last time, after Rocky free Casper and Kat from the chair, Bullwinkle, Karen and the Witch Sisters pull the rope to get them out of abyss while Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Wendy, Peter and Miranda hold the door of abyss. When Bullwinkle, Karen and the gang pull Rocky, Casper and Kat out of abyss, they saves them from inside of the gate. But Boris and Natasha weren't happy of them because Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have rescued Casper and Kat and Wendy told them if they ever team up with a warlock ever again, she and her aunts will turn them into frogs and they promise never do that again. After the Witch Sisters closed the abyss, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are glad that Casper and Kat are okay and Dustyn is gone for good. But Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin and YungKoi-Po came too see them and told them that they have another mission because Dudley need Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and Friends help so they must go to Canada immediately. The End! Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes